1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to the shaping of steel ingots and, more particularly, to a method and associated apparatus for properly moving steel billets through a spray machine in order to shape the billets.
2. Background Information:
Apparatus for spray-casting and compaction of metal is known. A substrate, for example, a billet is sprayed with molten metal, and the metal particles are deposited on the billet to form a layer of coherent metal. The surface of the spray cast deposit is then shaped by suitable means. European Patent Application No. 02 25 732 discloses a horizontal spray installation where the product is radially positioned relative to movable or adjustable bearings. European Patent Application No. 01 88 994 discloses different apparatus for forming a continuous length of unsupported coherent metal by metal spray deposition whereby form shaping walls are located in a cage. The cage, in turn, is located in a housing which may rotate and move in a longitudinal manner. This arrangement eliminates special supports for the block or ingot which is being produced by spray compacting.